Le plus beau des cadeaux
by Ms Pimprenelle
Summary: Lydia, plus de dix ans après son mariage, se replonge dans ses souvenirs. Une traduction rapide de "Unwittingly".


Cette hisoire est moins légère que celles que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Au cas où vous vous poseriez des questions : bien que je soit désolée du sort que Jane Austen lui ait réservé, je ne cautionne en aucun cas la manière d'agir de Lydia.

* * *

**Pemberley, septembre 1825**

Lydia regardait ses neveux et ses nièces courir sur la pelouse située derrière la majestueuse demeure. Après que George l'eut quittée, elle était venue vivre avec ses soeurs aînées, logeant tantôt chez l'une, tantôt chez l'autre, et passant de nombreuses heures auprès de leurs enfants, dont elle était sans conteste la tante préférée.

Son regard se posa sur une fillette d'environ huit ans qui lui rappelait ce qu'elle-même avait été plus jeune : obstinée, pleine d'énergie et de rire. Cependant, contrairement à elle, avec un père qui était attaché à chacun de ses enfants et une mère qui ne la laisserait pas agir à sa guise, sa nièce ne deviendrait pas, en grandissant, une jeune fille sotte et impudente.

Voyant que sa tante l'observait, la fillette courut la rejoindre.

« Vous êtes ici, Tante Lydia ? Je croyais que vous seriez à Lambton aujourd'hui.

— J'y étais, mais j'ai rapidement trouvé ce que je cherchais et suis revenue aussi vite que je le pouvais, répondit-elle en souriant.

— Qu'avez-vous acheté ? lui demanda un autre neveu—lorsqu'ils avaient à leur tour aperçu leur tante, ils avaient tous abandonné leur jeu.

— Nous avez-vous acheté des cadeaux ?

— Ou des sucreries ? »

A cela, leur tante se mit à rire et, ouvrant son réticule, en sortit les douceurs qu'elle avait achetées au bourg, à la grande joie de la petite troupe. Peu leur importait que les gâteaux du cuisinier de la maison eussent probablement meilleur goût : ceux-ci sortaient de l'ordinaire et leur avaient été apportés par Lydia, les enfants estimaient donc que rien ne pouvait leur être supérieur.

« Vos cadeaux sont les meilleurs, ma tante, dit une autre de ses nièces entre deux bouchées, tandis que ses frères et soeurs opinaient de la tête.

— Quel est le plus beau cadeau que vous ayez reçu ?

— J'ai dit cela bien des fois au cours de ma vie, dit Lydia en riant à nouveau. Quand au plus beau des cadeaux que j'aie jamais reçus, c'est quelque chose que je garderai pour moi. Maintenant, venez, allons jouer ! »

Les enfants, ravis, entraînèrent promptement leur tante sur la pelouse.

**Longbourn, 1807**

« C'est le plus beau des cadeaux !

— Vous dites cela en permanence, Lydia. Ne pouvez-vous pas renouveler votre vocabulaire ? »

Lydia n'écoutait déjà plus, mais elle écoutait rarement Mary.

**Netherfield, novembre 1812**

« Vous nous laisseriez choisir le jour de votre bal, Mr Bingley ? C'est le plus beau des cadeaux ! »

**Meryton, janvier 1813**

« Vraiment, cette chute de dentelles est pour moi ? Tante Philips, vous me faites là le plus beau des cadeaux ! »

**Longbourn, mai 1813**

« Brighton et tout un camp de militaires ? C'est le plus beau des cadeaux ! Et ce n'est même pas mon anniversaire ! »

Lydia Bennet ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait être plus heureuse. Elle avait été invitée par son amie, la jeune épouse du Colonel Forster, à venir passer quelque temps à Brighton avec eux. C'était là que le régiment de la Milice dont il était à la tête devait passer l'été. La désapprobation de trois de ses soeurs, la jalousie de la quatrième, les commentaires désobligeants de son père ou l'insistance de sa mère à prendre part à la préparation de son voyage, rien ne pouvait atténuer sa joie. Elle allait à Brighton ! Ne serait-ce pas terriblement amusant si elle en revenait avec un mari ?

**Sur la route de Brighton à Londres, août 1813**

« Oh, George, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux ! »

Lydia, rêveuse, regardait l'homme qu'elle allait épouser. L'affaire était tout à fait irrégulière, car Mr Wickham, plutôt que d'aller demander sa main à Mr Benner, l'emmenait en Ecosse. Toutefois, elle avait bel et bien espéré surprendre ses soeurs en revenant mariée, et c'était là le meilleur moyen de voir cela s'accomplir. Elle redoutait quelque peu le voyage, en raison de sa longueur, et quand son cher George lui avait dit qu'il leur faudrait s'arrêter quelques jours à Londres car il avait des affaires à y conduire, elle avait laissé échapper un glapissement de joie. Jane et Lizzy avaient séjourné à la capitale auparavant, mais elle-même n'avait jamais eu cette chance et elle se réjouissait à l'avance de l'opportunité qui lui était offerte.

**Newcastle, juin 1823**

Il y avait bien longtemps que son mari ne lui avait pas acheté de cadeau. Il ne lui laissait déjà plus suffisamment d'argent pour régler les dépenses du ménage. Elle s'était résignée à demander de l'aide à ses soeurs aînées, mais elle avait sa fierté et ne leur écrivait pas à quel point ce qu'elles pouvaient lui envoyer lui était nécessaire, mais évoquait des robes et du ruban, des chapeaux et des chaussures. En réalité, elle avait le souci d'économiser autant qu'elle le pouvait. Non seulement elle reprisait elle-même tout son linge et tenait sa maison, mais elle s'était aussi mise à la cuisine. Les dépenses de son mari ne faisaient que croître, et la majeure partie de leur argent passait dans le jeu, la boisson, et d'autres activités auxquelles elle refusait d'accorder une pensée. Elle se trouvait profondément malheureuse, mais ne voyait aucun moyen de se sortir de la situation dans laquelle elle avait insisté pour se mettre. Si seulement elle avait suivi les conseils de celui qui était maintenant son beau-frère et était retournée auprès des siens quand elle le pouvait encore ! Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant ; cela n'aurait fait qu'exacerber son sentiment de culpabilité.

Un bruit la tira de ses réflexions. La porte s'était ouverte, puis refermée, et elle entendait maintenant le pas de George dans le couloir. Lydia fronça les sourcils. George n'avait pas pour habitude de rentrer aussi tôt. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop ivre.

Il entra dans la pièce où elle se tenait, un sourire aux lèvres et une boîte entre les mains. Elle se détendit.

« Ah, Mrs Wickham, dit-il d'une voix mal articulée. Je ne serai pas long ; je venais simplement déposer ces merveilles. »

La curiosité de Lydia l'emporta sur sa prudence, et elle raisonna qu'elle avait davantage de chances d'obtenir une réponse si elle lui posait une question à l'instant, puisqu'il n'était que légèrement éméché.

« Qu'y a-t-il dans cette boîte, George ? »

Wickham ouvrit la boîte d'un geste théâtral et lui en exposa le contenu. Sur du velours bleu reposait une paire de pistolets. Lydia n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle qualifierait une arme de belle, mais ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait.

« D'où viennent-ils ?

— Je les ai gagnés ce soir, répondit-il avec air suffisant. C'est le dernier modèle de Manton, et ils valent une petite fortune !

— Avez-vous l'intention de les revendre ? »

George se contenta de hausser les épaules. Lydia, de son côté, était en pleine réflexion. Leur manque de fonds l'avait obligée à se passer de romans—ainsi que de tout autre type de livre—et la lecture lui avait rapidement manqué. Wickham rapportait de temps en temps un journal chez eux, et elle le lisait avidement de la première à la dernière page (se cultivant au passage, mais ce n'est pas là l'objet de ce récit). Le nom de Manton ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle avait lu, au détour de plusieurs articles et réclames, que les armes de cet armurier nécessitaient d'être manipulées avec précaution si l'on ne voulait pas se blesser bêtement.

Elle en saisit un.

« Attention, bon Dieu ! Ils sont chargés ! Que faites-vous ?

— Il y a une trace, juste là, répondit-elle calmement. Je vais la faire disparaître en un clin d'oeil. » Elle prit le premier morceau de tissu qui se trouvait à sa portée—un mouchoir dont elle était en train de refaire l'ourlet.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lydia s'adressa à son mari, désormais immobile et silencieux, avec un sourire sincère qu'on ne lui avait pas vu depuis des années.

« Ce n'était sans doute pas ce que vous imaginiez en faire, George, mais je peux vous garantir que vous m'avez fait là le plus beau des cadeaux. »


End file.
